Man av Stål, Fader av Guld
by vskarlsson
Summary: Tony är i London på affärsmöte när han smiter ut på Londons gator där han stöter på en föräldralös unge. Tony skulle ha gått därifrån, han skulle ha struntat i det. Men han kunde inte lämna pojken åt sitt öde, pojken med blixtärret.
1. 1 I helvetet har jag redan varit

**AN: **Eftersom viss information inte fick plats i summeringen, får ni ta och läsa den nogrannt här istället. Man of Iron, Father of Gold, som originalet heter är skriven utav _Lunabell Marauder Knyte_. Jag översätter den endast till svenska. Rättigheterna tillhör Lunabell Marauder Knyte, J.K Rowling och Marvel Studios. Tack.

Hoppas du kommer att uppskatta den här storyn lika mycket som jag gör!

* * *

Man av Stål, Fader av Guld

Kapitel 1. I helvetet har jag redan varit.

Det verkade som om alla andra kunde gå vidare med sina liv förutom han. Medans kriget hade varit en språngbräda för andra, hade det varit hela hans liv. Från att ha flytt sin morbror och moster till att kämpa mot Voldemort, det var vad "Harry Potter " var. Pojken som överlevde, Den utvalde, Vinnaren i Magisk Trekamp, Dödens Mästare... alla de titlarna tillhörde Harry Potter, men alla aspekter av dessa titlar var kämpen i honom, krigaren.

I allt detta kaos var han en hjälte.

Kaoset är borta nu. Ondskan har besegrats. Freden har funnit sig tillrätta.

Men ärren finns kvar. Även om ärren från kriget inte bestämde vart han gick, påminde de honom om var han varit.

Andra var som honom, Ron bar känslomässiga ärr av en förlorad bror och Hermione bar ett fysiskt ärr som ett tecken på varför hon varit jagad. Men de var allas så väldigt annorlunda från Harrys. Ingen såg Rons ärr. Hermione kunde gömma sitt.

Harrys känslomässiga och fysiska ärr kunde också gömmas eller ignoreras, men det var hans ärr som gjorde honom känd, som gjorde honom en legend och en måltavla, en fiende och en hjälte, ständigt markerat på hans panna, som alltid skulle följa med honom vart han än gick. Inte som en krigstrofé, utan som en påminnelse om allt han hade förlorat.

Folk ville ta med honom tillbaka in i världen, men Harry såg inte meningen med det. Vad var poängen? Hela hans existens verkade ha gått ut på att bli av med Voldemort. Han var klar med det... han hade sett världens värre sidor och minnesbilderna av det lät honom inte att njuta av de bättre.

Hans vänner var tålmodiga med honom, men allteftersom tiden gick började livet komma i vägen. Harry var inte i någon fara och han verkade inte vara benägen att skada sig själv, så han blev slutligen placerad som en andra prioritet. Utan att ständigt kontrolleras eller besväras, stängde Harry in sig i själv, lät livet passera dag för dag. Han hade legat orörlig i sin säng i dagar ända tills hans muskler protesterade, och då gick han upp för att ta en promenad.

När han går längs med gatorna på natten ägnar han inte mycket uppmärksamhet till vart han går. Livet är väldigt tråkigt och dystert. Han bor i mugglar London i ett försök att bo nära sina vänner men långt ifrån resten av samhället med människor som påstår sig känna honom, men som i själva verket inte vet någonting mer än de rykten och sagor de hört.

"Ett sådant bedrövligt resultat för en hjälte, eller hur?"

Harry tittar upp samtidigt som han sträcker sig efter sin trollstav. När han tittar in i skuggorna ser Harry ett zigenartält med en spåkvinna utanför dörren.

"Får jag spå din lycka? Ingen avgift, naturligtvis." sade kvinnan som hade en invecklad sminkning runt ögonen och massor av romerska smycken.

Harry fnös. Han sög på spådom och han var en trollkarl, plus att han hatade den typen av magi. Harry skyllde en hel del av det på sin lott i livet. Hade inte någon förutspått hans roll gentemot Voldemort så skulle han kanske haft ett bra liv. Han var van vid att bli spådd av trollkarl, så han kunde inte finna sig i att sjunka så lågt så att en mugglare ljög honom rätt i ansiktet.

Den zigenska kvinnan log och sade, "Ta mig inte för en mugglare, för då kommer du att ha fel."

"Är du en häxa?" frågade Harry.

"Naturligtvis, i vad för andra skäl skulle jag närma mig vår hjälte vid denna tid på natten när han är i ett sådant tillstånd." frågade zigenaren.

"Massor av anledningar... och nej tack, jag har aldrig riktigt gillat spådom." sa Harry och vände sig om.

"Vad om en andra chans?" frågade kvinnan.

Harry vände sig om och höjde ett ögonbryn åt henne. Hennes tonfall när hon sade det var... okynnigt.

"Vilken typ av andra chans?"

Zigenarkvinnans leende förvandlades till ett flin, "Även bland vår sort finns det saker zigenare vet och andra inte. Magi, äldre än en del av sanden i Egypten. Den har gått i arv och faktiskt, tro det eller ej, praktiserats i genaration efter genaration..."

Harry gick närmare kvinnan, han ignorerade varningsklockorna i hans huvud som skrek åt honom att vände om och springa iväg. Men han kunde inte hjälpa det. Han hade alltid varit mer nyfiken än försiktig.

"Vadför slags magi?" frågade Harry.

Hennes leende liknade nu en katts när den fick sin grädde. Men det byttes ut till en rynkad panna. "Du är upprörd på dom som påstår sig känna sin hjälte när allt de ser är berömmelse. De ser inte smärtan och utmattningen i dina ögon och på dina axlar. De är med dig när du är segraren, men anklagar dig om något är fel. Men denna smärta går ännu längre tillbaka... till den fruktansvärda behandlingen på dem du tvingats kalla anhöriga." Hon log moderligt mot honom, "fred råder nu hjälte... du kan äntligen ta en paus... och jag kan erbjuda dig en andra chans."

"Vilken sorts andra chans?"

"Du och en annan, hävdade att vara hjältar, vilka bådas bekymmer började med familjen," sade zigenarkvinnan. "Stjärnorna kommer att tillåta en andra start, för att läka de båda hjältarnas frusna hjärtan."

Innan Harry kunde protestera eller fråga vad hon menat, bländades han av ett blixtrande ljus. Mörker fördunklade hans medvetande, och det sista han såg före han svimmade var Döden, böjd över honom hållandes i de två relikerna. Detta tvingade honom att hålla sig vaken ännu en stund, men sen kom de rogivande melodiska ljudet från kvinnan som tvingade honom tillbaka till sömnen. "Du kanske inte håller i dom, men de är fortfarande dina. Tills tiden kommer när du behöver dem skall Döden hålla dem åt sin mästare. Lycka till, Harry Potter..."

Trots att han var ett geni, hatade Tony Stark affärsmöten. Alla där var så tråkiga! De var inte genier, bara giriga gamla gubbar som inte vet hur man har roligt! Tony älskade att ha kul!

Så fort han såg sin chans att smita tog han den. Han ville inte tänka på konsekvenserna... eller på föreläsningen om ansvar han senare skulle få av Pepper. Han behövde bara en liten snabb avstickare, det var allt.

Tony Stark fann sig själv vandrandes runt i London. Medans han gick såg han några storväxta ungar mobba några mindre barn. Som den hjälte han är, även utan sin rustning, gick Tony för att hjälpa dem. Barnen som han hjälpt var tacksamma gentemot honom och de erbjöd sig att visa honom runt. När han såg vad han hade att välja mellan, lät Tony sig att visas runt i London av två barn som kände till mer av den odygdiga sidan av det brittiska folket. Även om han normalt aldrig skulle tänka på att göra sådana saker (okej, det var mer som att han aldrig haft tid eller möjlighet), han spelade fotboll i en av de många gränderna, han stal varmkorvar (han kanske av misstag råkat lämna ett rätt så stort spår), och när barnen mötte en kompis som gjorde gatukonst på en sida utav en byggnad och som hade några extra sprayburkar... tja, han skrev nog till och med "Stark Rulez!"

Och när poliserna kom, då sprang han som fan.

Det slutade med att han sprang ut från staden och in mot förorterna. Slutligen stannade han i en park för att hämta andan.

Polisen hade sedan länge slutat jagat honom, men det hade gått lång tid en han senast hade haft en bra springtur, och inget motiverar dig mer än att bli jagad av polisen. Dessutom... han var tvungen att hålla sig i form.

När han tittade sig omkring såg han att parken var tom... nej, vänta lite, nästan tom, vilket var detsamma som inte tom. Det var en annan person... en unge. Han verkade hopsjunken, ledsen och... han såg lite ut som han hade känt sig när han varit liten.

Tony skakade på huvudet. Sådana här tankar var deprimerande. Det fanns inget sätt att ungen mådde något liknande mot vad Tony gjort, och det fanns ingen anledning för Tony att tänka alltför långt bak i tiden. Fasiken, han gillade inte ens att tänka tillbaka på veckan som varit.

Ändå, det var något med ungen som gjorde att Tony inte kunde lämna honom ensam. Suckande, gick han ner till honom. Grabben märkte honom inte, eller om han gjorde det brydde han sig inte om det. Några meter bort från ungen lyckades Tony få en bättre titt på honom.

Grabben var antingen väldigt smal eller så var de kläder han hade på sig ungefär fem storlekar för stora. Han hade tovigt svart hår, runda glasögon som var trasiga i mitten, skor som började falla sönder i sömmarna, hans byxor och tröja var bortsett från att det var för stora för barnet, slitna och smutsiga. Ungens ansikte var också smutsigt, hans händer var täckta med små skärsår och han han höll sin arm mot bröstet.

Tony rynkade pannan.

"Uhm... grabben?"

Ungen hoppade till, och hans mycket gröna ögon vidgades i skräck när han hörde Tonys röst.

Tony höjde händerna i en gest att visa att han inte något illa, "Whoa, ta det lugnt... Uhm... det är ganska mörkt, eller hur? Borde inte du vara hemma eller något?"

Grabben trummade med fingrarna, men Tony märkte att armen han höll om var långsammare och det fick barnet att rygga tillbaka. "Jag ska vänta här... Dudley går vilse ibland... men till slut kommer moster Petunia och hämtar mig..."

Barnets röst var så liten och svag att det orsakade en märklig känsla i Tonys bröst, och han tyckte inte om det. Det kändes som om bröstet snördes ihop som om det var illa skadat, men det var inte någon fysisk skada. Han såg sig omkring, det var ingen människa i sikte och det var kusligt tyst. "Har du något att jag väntar med dig? Du vet... bara så att se till att någon kommer och hämtar upp dig?"

Grabben tittade upp på Tony med en förvånad blick (en förvånad blick över hans vänlighet, som inte gjorde något förutom att dra åt om den dåliga känslan i bröstet.), och sedan tittade han ner i sitt knä. Han ryckte på axlarna och sa, "Om du vill."

När han satt bredvid pojken på karusellen frågade han sig varför han gjorde detta. Han hade verkligen inte ett svar, eller åtminstonde inte ett svar som fick honom att inte gå för mycket in i det förflutna. En liten del av honom ville vänta tills barnets vårdnadshavare dök upp så att han kunde ge denna en utskällning. Titta på ungen!

När Tony tittade på ungen igen såg att han fortfarande höll sin arm mot bröstet, när Tony tog i armen skrek ungen av smärta. Tony ignorerade den skrämda blicken i barnets ansikte och drog upp ärmen. Handleden tycktes antingen vara bruten eller stukad och det fanns blåmärken i olika storlekar och färger.

"Vem gjorde det här?" frågade Tony upprört.

"Snälla sir, låt det vara... det gör ont..."

Tony släppte hans arm, men inte frågan, "Har dina föräldrar gjort dig illa?"

Pojken tittade ner på sina fötter och viskade, "Nej, sir..."

"Du behöver inte ljuga för mig grabben. Gjorde de dig illa?" upprepade Tony.

"De är döda, sir" svarade ungen.

Tonys ögon vidgades lite och han frågade sedan, "Vad hände?"

Grabben ryckte på sin oskadade axel, "Min kusin Dudley och hans vänner brukar leka en lek de kallar Jaga Harry. Jag var tvungen att komma hit för att bära hans saker... de jagade mig och grejer, som vanligt... Jag måste ha trillat och slagit i huvudet. Han kommer nog snart att berätta för moster Petunia vart han lämnade mig så kommer de och hämtar mig."

Tony rynkade på pannan igen, "Jaga Harry?"

"Det är vad jag heter. Harry Potter..." sa Harry.

"Har du skadat dig?" frågade Tony.

Harry kröp ihop och försökte flytta sig bortåt från Tony, "Det är inget jag inte är van vid."

Tony var säker på att i slutet av den här dagen skulle han ha några gråa hårstrån och rynkor med alla gånger han rynkade på pannan. "Det är inte något man ska vara van vid."

Harry sa ingenting och de föll in i en tystnad. Tony väntade tålmodigt bredvid ungen i timmar tills det blev natt. Tony ställde sig upp och sträckte på sig och sa, "Okej, jag har gett dem tillräckligt med tid. Kom, grabben."

"Va? Nej! Jag måste stanna här och vänta... om jag inte gör det kommer jag att få ännu mer problem!" grät Harry.

Tony lade armarna i kors och gav sitt bästa "Jag menar allvar" min han kunde få till, "Du är skadad, förmodligen kall och vi har varit här i flera timmar. Jag är hungrig och det borde du med vara. Jag tar med dig till sjukhuset och så tar vi någonting att äta." Tony väntade inte på att ungen skulle svara, han tog fram sin mobil och ringde Happy och sade till honom att han skulle plocka upp honom.'

"V-Varför gör du det här? Du känner inte mig," frågade Harry lugnt och det stramade åt över bröstet igen.

Tony log ner mot ungen och sa, "Jag är Iron Man. Jag är en superhjälte, det är därför."

"Vad är Iron Man?" frågade Harry och lade huvudet på sne.

Tonys ögon vidgades på ett komiskt sätt, "Vem är Iron Man? Vem är Iron Man? Allvarligt? Menar du allvar? Vet du inte vem Iron Man är? Tittar du inte på tv?"

Harry skakade osyldigt på huvudet, "Får inte."

Tony suckade. Då lyste han upp och drog fram sin mobiltelefon och visade Harry en video, som var känd över hela internet, på Iron Man som slog skiten ur en armé av robotar.

Der var ren upphetsning och lycka i Harrys ansikte när han såg videon, det orsakade en annan känsla i Tonys bröst. Det var också en skarp känsla, men... inte dålig. Han skakade på huvudet och tog tillbaka telefonen när videon var slut, "Nå?"

"Är det du?" frågade Harry upphetsat.

Tony knäppte upp några av hans skjortknappar och visade Harry Arc Reaktorn. De gröna ögonen vidgades i förundran, Harry började sträcka ut sin hand för att röra vid det, men drog tillbaka sin hand i sista minuten.

"Japp, jag är en superhjälte. Det är mitt arbete, att hjälpa människor. Åh, och här kommer min chaufför. Kom igen," sa Tony och ledde Harry in i bilen innan ungen hann protestera.

"Sir?" ifrågasatte Happy.

"Närmaste sjukhus Happy, och det snabbt" beordrade Tony.

Happy nickade och när de körde försökte Tony hålla Harrys tankar upptagna samtidigt som han försökte få ut information ur honom.

Tony lärde sig en del. Han blev mobbad av sin kusin Dudley (vad var det för namn egentligen?), hans morbror och moster gjorde inte mycket åt det eftersom de var förblindade av deras svin till son (sade Harry att han kallat honom bakom hans rygg, Tony tyckte det var roligt och bedårande), Harry bodde hos dem eftersom hans föräldrar är döda och han hade inte någon annan släkt. När han inte rensade ogräs i hans mosters trädgård, städade eller tjänstgjorde som slav (Tonys ord, inte Harrys), fick han gå till sitt rum. (och det var ett skåp under trappan! Ett skåp! De hade honom i ett skåp! Vafan?).

När de kom till sjukhuset betalade han för omedelbar behandling, ett privat rum och den bästa läkaren. Harry såg så liten i den stora sjukhussängen, vilket orsakade ännu en smärtsam i bröstet att blossa upp. Känslan byttes snabbt ut till blint raseri, som han höll tillbaka för att inte skrämma Harry, när de klädde av hans kläder bara för att upptäcka ännu fler blåmärken.

Läkarna var tvungna att föra bort honom för röntgen, men Tony lovade Harry att han skulle vara med när han kunde.

I denna korta paus hittade Happy sin chef, "Sir... vad kommer hända med den här pojken? Även om vi hittar hans familj... så har han ärligt talat det bättre utan dem."

"Jag vet... just nu vill jag bara se till att barnet mår bra. Vi tar hand om resten senare," svarade Tony.

"Vad ska jag berätta för Ms Pepper?" frågade Happy.

"Öh... just nu, låt henne vara ovetandes," sa Tony.

Happy var på väg att säga något när läkaren som ansvarade för Harry kom fram till dem.

"Ja?" frågade Tony.

"Mr Potter kommer att bli bra. Hans blåmärken läker upp snyggt. Handleden verkar vara det enda som brytits, men det finns vissa tecken på att han har brytit benen tidigare. Armar och ben. Vi har bandagerat honom och vi kan föreskriva vissa läkemedel som kan hjälpa honom med läkningen. Även... märkena tyder på misshandel. En psykologisk diagnos kan vara till hjälp..." läkaren verkade ta en liten paus.

"Ja?" frågade Tony.

"Barntjänsten kommer vara här inom kort och tala med barnet, sir." sa doktorn.

Tonys läppar pressades ihop en bit. Han visste inte varför det störde honom. Det var dessa personers jobb att ta hand om människor som Harry. De skulle ta honom ifrån honom... gud, varför kändes det som om han föll i magen? Och bröstsmärtorna blev våldsamma till den grad att han faktiskt kan ha klöst sig lite på bröstet.

"Jag skulle vilja vara närvarande i rummet. Han litar på mig. Han blir nervös och rädd med främlingar i rummet." sa Tony.

"Det är upp till advokaterna, sir." sa doktorn.

Tony vinkade med en avvisande hand i luften, "Ja, ja. Var är Harry? Är han klar?"

Doktorn nickade och pekade mot rummet där Harry satt i en rullstol.

Snart kom advokaterna och började ställa frågor till Harry. Det var en man och en kvinna och de båda var klädda i svarta kostymer och såg ganska skrämmande ut. Harry tog Tonys hand och kramade den hårt. När de tycktes gadda ihop sig på Harry ställde sig Tony upp och försökte se så hotfull ut som han kunde.

"Ge grabben en paus. Han har gått igenom en hel del och han är på en främmande plats med främmande människor han inte känner. Om han vet något kommer han att säga det till dig, men ge honom lite utrymme att andas!"

Det blev tyst i rummet och Tony flämtade lite efter hans gormande och blängde på advokaterna, de skulle inte våga säga något annat.

"...Jag bor på Privet Drive 4, ma'am..." viskade Harry.

Mannen i kostymen nickade, "Jag går och kollar upp det."

Kvinnan nickade och vände sig sedan till Tony, "Jag antar att jag kan lita på att du håller ett öga på honom tills vi löst frågan?"

Tony himlade med ögonen, "Eh, ah!"

Kvinnan såg tveksam ut först, men när hon märkte Harrys leende mot Tony samt hans hårda grepp om hans hand, log hon lite och lämnade rummet. Tony tog fram sin mobil och slog ett nummer och räckte den till Happy och viskade till honom, "Säg till mina advokater att jag vill ha ett dokument som kommer låta mig att Harry med mig. Det finns inget som kan få mig att låta honom gå tillbaka till dessa människor. För nu, bara något jag kan göra, är att få honom hem till USA utan att regeringen attackerar min rygg. Sen, när de har mer tid, få dem att göra så att varje land i världen erkänner mig som Harrys förmyndare."

Happys ögon blev stora av misstro.

"Sir... hur kommer detta sig?"

Tony såg förvirrad ut över själva frågan, men hörde sedan en gäspning och såg på Harry som desperat försökte hålla ögonen öppna. Tony log mjukt och sa, "Jag har ingen aning... det bara känns rätt."

"Vad ska vi säga till Ms Pepper, sir? Hon kommer att få en hjärtattack när hon får reda på att du har adopterat ett barn, sir." svarade Happy.

"Vi måste berätta för Pepper så småningom. Men jag tror inte att hon vågar vara arg på mig när hon tittar in i Harrys söta och oskyldiga ögon! Men ingen annan än du, Pepper och Jarvis... ingen, får veta om Harry, uppfattat?"

"Ja sir... men hans familj?" frågade Happy.

"Vilken slags familj gör såhär?" hävdade Tony.

Happy hade inga svar, så han höll tyst. Happy väntade vid dörren medans Tony satt på sängen bredvid Harry och såg till att han inte tog för stor plats.

En halvtimme senare kom kvinnan tillbaka in i rummet, hon gjorde en gest mot Tony att han skulle komma och prata utanför. Han sade till Happy att vaka över Harry, sedan gick han ut.

"Mr Stark, vi fick din anmälan om... Harrys adoption. Jag måste säga, det var nog den snabbaste adoption jag sett." sade kvinnan.

Tony var lättvindig. "Vad är poängen med att ha de bästa advokater pengar kan köpa om de inte gör sitt jobb."

"Tja... det verkar som om även deras jobb var effektivt var det inte helt nödvändigt. Jag menar, du skulle fortfarande ha behövt advokater, men de var inte mycket av en kamp," svarade kvinnan.

"Vad menar du?" frågade Tony.

"En av mina kontakter åkte till Privet Drive 4... platsen är övergiven, sir. Har varit det ett tag." svarade kvinnan.

"Du menar... att de bara lämnade honom? Utan att bry sig om vad som hände med honom? Som att de sa till honom att vänta på någon som aldrig kom?" frågade Tony, och han blev argare för varje sekund som passerade. Kanske var det hans egen barndom som fick honom att hjälpa ungen, men det var hans erfarenhet från Afghanistan som fick honom att vilja skydda barnet. Stunder där borta hade han trott att han var ensam, att ingen skulle rädda honom... det var delvis rätt. Trots att det fanns människor borta i USA som ville ha tillbaka honom var de begränsade. Han hade varit tvungen att rädda sig själv, men det fanns tvivel... det var på den tiden Tony känt sig mest isolerad, mest övergiven... och att lämna ett barn så trevligt och sött som Harry kändes alltför...

"Verkar så sir... Jag kom bara för att snart lämna dig här. Allt jag behöver är din underskrift. Vi kommer att kontakta amerikanska myndigheter. De kommer att göra inspektioner och kontroller för att se om Mr Potter anpassas... han verkar vara en trevlig grabb. Jag vet att du har tillräckligt med pengar för att se till att han aldrig behöver arbeta en dag i sitt hela liv, men från vad jag har sett... sånna här ungar behöver inte saker... de behöver någon som är där, som tar hand om dem och älskar dem... jag har hört talas om dig Mr Stark... kan du ge Harry det?"

Tonys ansikte blev allvarligt och han vände sig om för att titta på en sovande Harry genom glasdörren. "Ta inte illa upp, men allt du känner till om mig är Iron Man... Harry träffade mannen bakom pansarn."

* * *

**AN: **Första kapitlet, kaching!


	2. 2 Peppers stöd

**AN:** _Originalversionen är skriven av Lunabell Marauder Knyte och de saker du känner igen kommer från J.K Rowling och Marvel._

* * *

**Kapitel 2.** Peppers stöd

Tony lät Harry sova ut innan de gick tillbaka till hotellet han bodde på. Det kändes konstigt att bära de sovande barnet från bilen upp till rummet. Han visste att Harry var sex år gammal. Tony visste att barn var små, vilken var en av anledningarna till att han höll sig borta från dem så mycket som möjligt (om man tänkte på hans benägenhet att råka slå sönder saker.) Men när han bar Harry kom den dåliga känslan i magen tillbaka. Han var ingen expert, han hade inga egna barn eller yngre syskon, syskonbarn eller brorsöner, men han visste, så länge det gällde sexåringar, att Harry var liten.

Så det fanns ilska, men det var inte allt som fanns.

När han höll Harry i famnen kändes det samtidigt, både bokstavligt och bildligt talat, att han höll pojkens liv i sina armar. Det var både skrämmande och tillfredställande på samma gång. Fast han kunde inte i hela fridens namn säga vad som fick honom att göra det här, det bara kändes som rätt sak att göra. Han visste att det inte skulle bli lätt, och han visste att när Pepper fick reda på det skulle det bli tjafs och bråk. Men så länge han fick behålla Harry och att alla förstod det faktumet... så var han ok med det.

Tony visste att han inte var den mest ansvariga personen i världen. Han visste att vara förälder inte var det lättaste i världen.

Kanske såg han lite av sig själv i Harry och det var därför han ville göra detta. Han kanske trodde att det här var det enda sättet han, Tony Stark, skulle få en arvinge. Han skulle inte leva för evigt och tanken på att göra någon gravid var skrämmande och just nu i deras liv var det inte den bästa tidpunkten, även om han kunde få Pepper att gå med på det. Plus att... barn var en sak, bebisar en annan.

Han lade ner Harry på sängen och använde sin jacka när han bäddade om honom, samtidigt med tanke på hans skador. Sen gick Tony över till vardagsrumsdelen.

"Han sover" hälsade Tony.

"Med all den medicinen han fick kommer han nog sova ytterligare några timmar" svarade Happy.

"Jag vill att det ska finnas något att äta när han vaknar. Kan du gå och beställ något för oss alla?" frågade Tony samtidigt som han tog fram sin mobil. Usch... det fanns en hel del meddelanden och missade samtal. Medans han skummade igenom meddelandena tillade han, "några hamburgare, pommes, oh lökringar är alltid gott. Öh... kanske lite kyckling? Jag är säker på att barn gillar makaroner... hmm, potatismos är också bra, särskilt med sås till...hm... jag borde väl ha frågat vad han gillar. Uhm... vi tar lite av varje av vad barn gillar, och naturligtvis, lite godis. Jag tänker på chokladtårta! Lite chokladkakor..." Tony var påväg att fortsätta när han såg hur Happy rynkade på pannan.

"Vad?" frågade Tony fast han redan visste vad han skulle säga. Vanligtvis brukade inte Happy ge honom dåliga nyheter. En av anledningarna till att han anställt honom var pågrund av hans namn, han förväntades alltid ha glada nyheter...

"Samtidigt som du var upptagen med att prata med advokaterna och de amerikanska barnmyndigheterna, gav läkarna mig lite mer information..."

"Och?"

"Tja... han är liten sir, lite för liten för sin ålder. Från vad läkarna sa gav de honom mat så att han inte skulle dö, men inte vad han behövde." sade Happy med en lugn röst. Han visste att många tyckte att hans chef var en ansvarslös festprisse... eftersom han var det, men det var inte allt han var. Han räddade inte människor som Iron Man för ett det var ett reklamjippo, han gjorde det var han visste att det var rätt sak att göra. Berömmelsen i själva saken var bara ett bonuspoäng och han reagerade på det sättet hans livsstil hade lärt honom att göra. Och efter vad han gått igenom var tanken på att någon som led hemsk. Tanken på att någon så liten och försvarslös som Harry led var outhärdlig.

Tony närpå morrade och blängde på dörren. Om självantändning var möjligt...

"Jag vet att han kommer få vad han nu vill äta sir, men hans mage kommer inte tåla stora mängder. Inte heller något mastigt och han behöver vissa vitaminer för att hjälpa och stärka hans immunförsvar" sade Happy.

Tony knöt nävarna... gud, hur mycket han ville att några dumma skurkar skulle härja så han fick ta ut sin ilska på någon. Men han behärskade sig och suckade genom näsan. "Okej, okej... det blir bara ännu en sak att lägga till på listan. När vi kommer tillbaka till USA ska han få ett eget rum. Vi måste inreda det med allt han behöver, en säng, en byrå, leksaker, böcker, en dator, åh och han behöver en mobiltelefon. Jag får ta honom till en privat skräddare för att skaffa honom kläder som passar precis rätt, men också se till att han känner sig bekväm i dem. Jag kan inte låta honom att gå omkring i trasor som de, men jag kan inte säga att han skulle njuta av att gå runt som en mini-affärsman. Oh, och han behöver nya glasögon, kanske när han blir äldre kan han få gå på ögonlaser, men det tänker vi på senare. Vi skaffar honom en personlig läkare och nutrionist, de kan arbeta tillsammans för att skapa en bra fungerande kostdiet som kommer ta honom dit han behöver vara samtidigt som han tycker om vad han äter..."

Happy nickade, "Under tiden kan jag ringa roomservicen och säga till dem att vi vill ha soppa här när han vaknar."

Tony nickade med, "Okej. Fixa kycklingnudel. Det är den bästa soppan man kan få när man ska må bättre."

"Ja sir," sa Happy när han tog telefonen och beställde.

Tony satte sig ner och försökte få lite arbeta gjort via sin mobil, men han hans tankar envisades med att gå till den lilla pojken som sov i sängen. Han hade sett massor av medlidandehandlingar förut när Pepper släpat med honom till en hel del välgörenhets sammanordningar. Ännu mer på tv, men aldrig hade det känts så personligt.

Han var påväg att ge upp för hans egen tankevilja och gå och se till att Harry var okej när dörren öppnades och Pepper stormade in, det syntes tydligt att hon var riktigt, riktigt arg.

"Vart. I. Helvete. Har. Du. Varit?" hon sade varje ord var för sig.

"Pepper, jag kan förklara," sa Tony och sträckte fram handen i en "Jag menar inget illa" gest.

"Åh, ja det gör allting bättre, gör det inte? Du försvinner mitt under ett möte och kommer inte tillbaka. En hel natt går utan att du svarar på mina samtal eller meddelanden! Och sedan ringer jag upp hotellet och de säger att du har varit här i flera timmar! Vad fan, Tony?" röt Pepper, hennes röst blev högre desto argare hon blev.

"Shh... Pepper, inte så högt," viskade Tony och tittade över axeln, han hoppades att Harry inte hade vaknat.

"Jag får låta så högt som jag vill! Har du glömt vad detta kan innebära för Stark Industries? Det här är en jättestor sak, och jag önskar att du skulle ta allt det här på mer allvar!" Pepper var rasande.

"Jag hade viktigare saker att göra!" skrek Tony i ett försök att försvara sig. Han ångrade inte att han hade tagit hand om Harry. Och ingen, inte ens Pepper, även om han respekterade och tog hand om henne, skulle få honom att må dåligt över det.

"Åh jaha? Som vad?" utmanade Pepper.

"Mr. Stark?" sa en liten röst och det rummet blev med ens tyst.

Tony gick direkt till Harry och plockade upp honom och höll honom beskyddande mot bröstet, "Shh, allt är bra. Väckte vi dig?"

"Jag hörde dig skrika? Har du fått problem pågrund av mig?" frågade Harry tyst.

"Nej... Jag är omogen hela tiden. Jag behöver inte någon hjälp för att hamna i trubbel. Dessutom... jag är inte i trubbel. Det här är bara min vän Pepper. Hon blev bara orolig för mig, det är därför hon skriker, men som jag försökte förklara för henne var jag borta hela dagen igår och idag eftersom jag tar hand om dig," sade Tony i en lugnande röst till Harry, men han såg också tillbaka på en mycket chockad Pepper.

"Men... jag f-fick inte dig i t-trubbel... e-eller?" frågade Harry igen.

"Naturligtvis inte. Du, är du hungrig? Happy här var påväg att ringa efter lite soppa," sa Tony.

Harry såg från Happy till Pepper och sedan gömde han huvudet mellan Tonys axel och nacke och nickade.

"Okej. Du, varför inte följa med Happy och beställa något mer som du vill ha till den där soppan, okej? Jag behöver prata om några saker med Pepper." sa Tony när han försiktigt räckte över Harry till Happy.

När Harry och Happy var utom hörhåll vände Pepper sig mot Tony och begärde, "Varför är det en liten unge här Tony?"

"Jag... öh... adopterade honom?" Tony hade tänkt att konstatera det men det lät mer som en fråga.

"Vad?" väste Pepper. "Tony, det kan du inte!"

Tony sträckte på axlarna och fick tillbaka sitt berömdaarrogantasjälvförtroende, "Okej? Och varför kan inte jag? Enligt mina advokater kommer Harry att erkännas som min i hela världen i slutet av veckan. Och innan du säger nåt Peps... grabben behöver detta. Han övergavs på en lekplats. Han blev slagen ock skadad, hans kusin och dennes kompisar lekte något de kallade "Jaga Harry", hans familjs hus är övergivet, de ger honom hans feta gris till kusins avvlagda kläder och de ger honom knappt någon mat vilket får honom att se mycket mindre ut än vad han borde vara!"

Pepper rynkade på pannan och lade armarna i kors.

"Läkarna sade att det fanns tecken på tidigare brutna ben och undernäring. De ville även ge honom en psykisk utvärdering," sade Tony samtidigt som han gav Pepper valpögon.

Denna gången syckade Pepper, "Jag vet att du vill göra gott Tony, men jag tror inte att adoption var det bästa alternativet... för dig."

"Och? Och vad skulle jag ha gjort?" utmanade Tony.

"Ge honom till behöriga myndigheter" svarade Pepper.

Tony fnös, "Hans föräldrar är döda och han skickades till att bo med såna här släktingar. Jag vill inte ens föreställa mig vad som skulle hända med honom om han placerades i systemet." Sedan tittade Tony uppriktigt på Pepper med allvarliga ögon, "Harry behöver att jag tar hand om honom... jag måste erkänna att det finns en del av mig som skriker "vad fan gör du?". Men det är bara en liten del. En större del talar om för mig om att det här är vad jag behöver göra... det känns lika rätt som att ta på sig rollen som Iron Man."

Pepper slöt ögonen och nöp sig över näsan, "Tony... Jag vet att du trodde att det var rätt sak att göra-"

"Eftersom det är det!" protesterade Tony.

"-men Harry är en riktig person-"

"Jag vet det!"

"-inte någon uppfinning eller leksak som du kan slänga eller ge bort när du tröttnat på den," Tony såg ut som att skulle säga något annat, men Pepper glodde på honom så han höll tyst och lät henne fortsätta. "Harry är en verklig person, och om det du säger är sant har han väldigt mycket historia. Du gillar inte att handskas med onödiga saker som det. Du är en man av vetenskap, och känslor är inte din starkaste sida."

"Kanske inte, men jag kan vara där för Harry. Grabben behöver mig... mig, Anthony Stark.. inte miljardär-stor-slösar Tony... och inte Iron Man. Allt jag behövde göra var att lova honom att allt skulle bli okej och han trodde och litade på mig. Okej, jag ska erkänna att jag aldrig trott att dessa saker var skrämmande, men i det här fallet.. det var nästan det... men hur skrämmande det nu än är backar jag inte ut. Jag skulle verkligen uppskatta om du är på min sida och stöder mig, men även om du inte är, precis som med företaget... så är min röst den sista avgörande..." sa Tony i det allvarligaste Pepper någonsin sett honom.

Allt hon kunde göra var att nicka, "Okej Tony... jag ska stödja dig."

Så småningom kunde Pepper tvinga Tony att gå tillbaka till mötet och försöka rädda allt han kunde. Under tiden lovade hon att hon skulle hålla koll på Harry.

"Så, Harry... vad tycker du om Tony?" frågade Pepper när de satt i den gigantiska soffan och tittade på tecknad film på den gigantiska platt-teven. Harrys förvåning över sån teknologi och att han tilläts titta på det gav Pepper en bättre uppfattning om varför Tony varit så orubblig. Filmen som de tittade på var en klassisk barnfilm som även hon kände till, men Harry hade ingen aning om vad det var.

De delade på lite popcorn och varsin dricka. Harry hade aldrig fått läsk innan, men Pepper trodde inte att det var det mest hälsosamma valet, och med tanke på de medicinska rapporterna Tony hade visat henne, föreslog hon juice istället. Harry hade inget emot det och han accepterade glatt äppeljuicen han fick.

"Jag tycker han är bäst! Han räddade mig och tog hand om mig och lovade att jag aldrig med behövde gå tillbaka till min morbror och moster!" sade Harry glatt.

Pepper försökte att inte rynka på pannan när hon frågade, "De behandlade dig inte som en familjevän, va?"

Harry tittade ner på sina fötter och skakade på huvudet, "Nej... jag var tvungen att städa och laga mat, och rensa ogräs i trädgården, och damma på möbler, och moppa och sopa, och jag fick bara använda de böcker Dudley inte ville ha längre, men det var okej eftersom jag gillade dom jag hade. Uhm... jag fick aldrig göra något av de saker du och Mr. Stark låter mig göra. Jag fick inget äta förutom när de inte ville ha mer. Eller titta på tv. Eller få bättre betyg än min kusin, men jag fick inte göra för dåligt ifrån mig heller..." när han insåg att han sagt mycket mer än vad han hade tänkt att göra håll Harry sig över munnen. "Förlåt..."

Peppers ögon stack av tårar som inte fanns där och av ilska mot alla monster som kunde behandla ett barn på det sättet. Han närmade sig försiktigt Harry och lade en arm runt honom. Hennes rynka i pannan blev djupare när hon kände hur Harry spände sig som om han förväntade sig att bli slagen.

"Det finns inget att säga förlåt för Harry. Det var inte ditt fel... men hallå, nog med denna deprimerande stämningen... Tony kommer inte vara tillbaka om minst en timme. Varför inte gå ut på lite sightseeing? Jag såg några affärer innan, där kan vi skaffa dig lite nya saker," sa Pepper och höll ut en hand mot Harry.

"Till mig? Nya saker?" ekade Harry.

Pepper log, "Ja. Kom så går vi."

Pepper ville inte att Harry överansträngde sig, särskilt inte med hans skador, så de gick bara till butiken mittemot hotellet. Det var en barnaffär, vilket fick Harrys ögon att vidgas i förundran. Harry höll Pepper i handen och såg fram och tillbaka mellan alla gångar.

"Hittar du något?" frågade Pepper.

"Åh...eh... du behöver inte ge mig någonting..." mumlade Harry.

"Struntprat, kom så hittar vi något som gör dig mer hemmastadd. Det finns kläder där borta med en massa figurer. Eller vill du kanske ha en leksak, eller ett spel? frågade Pepper. "Vad du vill, det är ditt. Ta bara något."

Harry tittade ner på marken så att Pepper inte skulle se hans ansikte, men när hon gjorde det såg hon att han grät.

"Harry?"

Harry snyftade.

"Harry?"

"Nej.. Ingen har... någonsin... gett mig... någonting..." viskade Harry. "Jag har aldrig... förtjänat... något..."

Pepper plockade upp Harry och kramade honom. Hon torkade bort hans tårar och kysste hans panna försiktigt, "Nu, vem kunde vara mer välförtjänt än världens mest skötsamma pojke?"

Harry svarade inte men log blygt upp mot Pepper. Hon kysste hans panna ännu en gång innan och ställde ner honom och lät honom gå ut plocka ut vad han ville ha. För den blygsamma pojken han var behövde han uppmuntran från Pepper med att plocka ut några leksaker, kläder och spel.

"Kom igen Harry... var inte blyg. Det måste finnas något spel som du verkligen gillar," lirkade Pepper.

Harry plockade med fingrarna och svarade, "Jag fick lära mig att spela schack för ett tag sedan..."

Pepper log och letade upp ett schackbräde och lade det i kundvagnen.

"Ms. Pepper, det är för mycket... jag kan inte ta emot något av det här," sade Harry.

"Tycker du att det här är mycket? Vänta bara tills Tony tar med dig och handlar. Han kommer förmodligen köpa hela butiken till dig," sade Pepper. Harry kanske trodde att hon bara var metaforisk, men Pepper sjäv var inte såsakerpå om hon var det eller om hon talade sanning.

När de kommit tillbaka till hotellet hjälpte Pepper Harry att byta om till en röd t-shirt och jeans. Nu när han hade kläder som faktiskt passade reste han inte iväg vartannat steg. Pepper fick en udda känsla i bröstet när hon tittade på Harrys ansiktsuttryck när han öppnade upp sina leksaker och spel, det var som ett barn vi jul. Det gjorde henne glad att hon kunde göra honom glad, men samtidigt var det synd att Harry inte upplevt denna lycka förut.

"Tony kommer snart. Vi ska förmodligen gå iväg och äta, vill du ha något speciellt?" frågade Pepper.

Harry tittade på från en av sina pussel han höll på att sätta ihop och lutade oskyldigt på huvudet, "Kan jag följa med er?"

Pepper gömde ilskan mot hans släktingar och tvingade fram ett leende, "Visst. Faktum är att du kan välja vart vi ska gå."

Harry ryckte på axlarna, "Jag är bara glad över att få gå med Ms. Pepper. Det spelar ingen roll om vad jag äter."

Pepper fick känslan av att han hade utelämnat, "Jag är bara glad över att få något att äta," men hon nämnde det inte.

"Det måste vara något du alltid velat prova" lockade Pepper.

"Uhm... ja... det är en sak..." sade Harry blygt.

"Vad då, sötnos?" frågade Pepper försiktigt.

"Jag... Jag har alltid velat ha glass," sade Harry tyst.

Pepper log, "Tja... medans vi väntar på att Tony ska komma tillbaka från de tråkiga vuxengrejerna, kan vi ju beställa lite till oss själva. Vilken smak vill du ha?"

"Verkligen?" frågade Harry upphetsat.

"Självklart," svarade Pepper.

"Eh... choklad! Åh, eh... snälla..." sa Harry.

Pepper log och ringde upp roomservice. Hon hade varit skeptisk när Tony först berättat om Harry, men efter att ha tillbringat några timmar med honom förstod hon vad Tony menat. Hon visste inte exakt varför eller vad hon kände, men hon kände att hon behövde beskydda det lilla barnet. Han log inte tillräckligt ofta, han var långt mer försiktig än något barn bör vara, och hans ögon...

Pepper hade hört talas om folk som hade trötta ögon med gamla själar, men det här... det här var något helt annat.

Hon drog handen lätt genom håret och log värmande mot honom sedan sade hon, "Jag ska skaffa dig den största chokladglassen de har."

Senare skulle hon få Tony att hitta de avskyvärda släktingar som skadat denna söta lilla pojke, hon skulle säga vad hon tyckte... hon var säker på att Tony skulle se till att deras ekonomi skulle vara förstört för resten av deras liv med, men hon ville ge dem något också. Och om det var de som hade gett Harry hans ärr... argh, det skulle de få betala för i helvetet!

* * *

**AN: **Tack till Tova som agerade Beta, puss på dig!


	3. 3 Hemma

_Jag har endast översatt och alla karaktärer tillhör antingen J.K Rowling eller Marvel._

* * *

**Kapitel 3.** Hemma

Före Tony åkte hem från affärsmötena stannade han till vid en affär och handlade. Han köpte kläder till Harry. Från tröjor med actionfigurer och roliga uttryck på, till shorts och jeans, och åtminstone tre par av sådana där skor som lyser vid varje steg man tar.

Han visste inte vad för slags leksaker Harry skulle tänkas gilla, så han tog alla slags saker. Från Power Rangers till Pokémon, brottningsfigurer, leksakspistoler, plastsvärd, lasersvärd och den senaste spelkonsolen, med spel som var lämpliga för en sexåring.

Han skaffade också en nallebjörn, en gummi-anka, en badrock, ett par tofflor, en tandborste, barnschampoo och barnbalsam till Harry.

Det verkade som att i varje nytt hörn han vände sig till hittade han något han var säker på Harry antingen skulle behöva, eller åtminstonde vela ha. Han var glad att Happy var med honom. Okej, han hade betalat några butiksanställda att köra kundvagnar åt honom. Men han var fortfarande i London, så han ville inte mer än göra det. När de riskerade att behöva en fjärde kundvagn insisterade Happy att det var nog för tillfället.

Tony var inte överens med det, men Happy invände med att om han tog för lång tid på sig skulle Harry börja oroa sig och undra om Tony lämnat honom.

Den tanken slog Tonys hjärta hårdare än alla hans problem från det senaste året sammanlagt.

Det tog lite tid, men slutligen lyckades de pressa in alla väskor i bagageutrymmet och i baksätet på bilen och ungefär tre påsar fick vara framme hos Tony i framsätet.

När de kom till hotellet var Tony inte alls förvånad när han hörde skratt komma från deras rum. Pepper var fantastisk med alla, och med barn var det inte annorlunda. Han var cokså glad över att Harry verkade nöjd och bekväm med Pepper.

När han klev in och såg dem log han. De satt i soffan och skrattade åt filmen som var på och åt på en väldigt stor sundae.

"Efterätt före middagen? Tsk, tsk, Pepper..." sa Tony och blinkade åt Harry, lät honom veta att han bara skojade och inte var arg. Han insåg att Harrys uppväxt inte hade haft många glada stunder, så han var lite förvirrad vid saker som lekfulla skämt och falska slagsmål.

Pepper himlade med ögonen, "Säger mannen som lever på munkar och kaffe."

Tony ignorerade henne och satte sig bredvid Harry, som omedvetet lutade sig mot honom, och tog Peppars sked och smakade på glassen, "Bara dom med florsocker på."

"Jo, vi tröttnade på att vänta på dig så vi beställde ett mellanmål. Stämmer inte det Harr," frågade Pepper.

Harry log åt sitt nya smeknamn, "Ja, är det inte gott Mr. Stark?"

Tony höjde ett ögonbryn åt Pepper och tittade sedan ner på Harry med ett leende, "Harry, jag har redan sagt till dig att kalla mig Tony."

Harry rynkade på pannan, "Det är oförskämt att göra så. Det får jag inte..."

Tony skakade på huvudet och vinkade avfärdande i luften, "Nonsens. Jag ger dig tillåtelse. Och vad är det med denna Harr? Är Pepper den enda som kallar dig det? För om hon är, så är det orättvist! Jag ska också ha mitt eget speciella namn att kalla dig."

Harry och Pepper fnissade åt Tonys struntprat.

Pepper var lite förvånad över hur väl Tony interagerade med barnet och såg till att han kände sig trygg.

"Harry lät mig kalla honom det efter vår lilla shoppingrunda," svarade Pepper.

"Mhmm. Miss Pepper tog med för att handla och jag fick en massa grymma saker! Jag sade till henne att hon inte behövde, men hon sa att det var lugnt att jag fick de här sakerna. Det var väldigt snällt av henne," Harry vinkade Tony närmare och viskade sedan i Tonys öra, "Jag gillar henne verkligen. Hon är jättetrevlig."

Pepper var nära nog för att lyssna och hennes ögonvrår blev suddiga, men hon blinkade snabbt tillbaka tårarna. Tony log från Pepper till Harry och viskade tillbaka, högt nog för att Pepper skulle höra. "Jag vet... det är därför hon är min personliga assistent. Hon är en livräddare."

Han höjde ett ögonbryn, "Öh... du har andra kläder. Tja... det finns en anledning till att jag kom lite sent tillbaka..." Sedan pekade han dramatiskt och anklagade Pepper, "Du snodde min idé!"

Pepper skrattade och tittade osyldigt tillbaka, "Jag? Vad har jag gjort?"

Det knackade på dörren och Tony rusade bort för att öppna. Han tittade fortfarande på Pepper och Harry och sade triumferande, "Du kanske köpte ett par saker till honom, men jag köpte allt detta!"

Happy och några hotellanställda kom in med påsar fulla av kläder och leksaker.

"Så Harry, vad tycker du?" frågade Tony."

"Allt det här... är det... till mig?" frågade Harry.

"Japp! Kom och kolla," svarade Tony glatt.

Harry vände sig om för att titta på Pepper och hon nickade. Harry tittade igenom alla saker med Tonys hjälp. Pepper hjälpte också till. Varje gång Harry frågade vad något var tittade Pepper och Tony på varandra, men log mot Harry och förklarade.

När alla väskor hade tittats igenom, alla leksaker öppnade och allt förklarats hade Harry tårar i ögonen och rinnande nedför kinderna.

Tony fick stöt av panik och tänkte att han hade glömt något viktigt när Harry sprang till honom och kramade honom så hårt som hans små armar kunde. "Tack... tack så mycket..." snyftade Harry i Tonys skjorta.

"Såja sötnos. Som jag sade innan förtjänar du allt detta... och jag sa ju också att Tony förmodligen skulle köpa en hel butik till dig," sade Pepper och drog in Harry i en kram, som han lutade sig in i.

Tony tycktes förstå från deras interaktion att Harry aldrig hade fått sådana presenter förut. Han borde ha kommit ihåg det från behandlingen som hans släktingar hade gett honom.

Han skakade på huvud och försökte lätta upp stämningen. "Jag hade bara tre fulla vagnar. Jag skulle ha köpt mer men Happy sade att jag skulle komma sent annars."

Harrys ögon blev stora, "Skulle du gett mig mer? Men det är för mycket! Du måste ha spenderat massor av pengar på det här! Jag kommer aldrig att kunna betala tillbaka!"

Åt detta rynkade Tony på pannan, "Du behöver inte betala tillbaka folk när de ger dig presenter Harry. De här är dina och jag har en massa av pengar. Jag kommer aldrig att ta emot pengar från dig... bara kramar, kramar är underbara."

Harry såg på honom men en frågande blick före han sprang tillbaka till Tony för att krama honom. Tony log och plockade upp Harry.

"Tja, att packa upp saker gör mig alltid hungrig. Vem är hungrig?" frågade Tony.

"Låt mig ta min väska så kan vi gå," sade Pepper.

Tony nickade åt henne och tittade sedan på Harry. "Något särskilt som du vill ha grabben?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Nej, det spelar ingen roll om vad jag äter."

Tony rynkade på pannan för en nanosekund innan han log och rufsade om i Harrys vilda och otämjda hår. "Vi ska gå till en av de bästa restaurangerna i London."

"Harry kommer inte tycka om att vara i en tråkig vuxenrestaurang Tony. Vi går någonstans enkelt," sade Pepper när hon kom tillbaka.

"Du har rätt... hm, någon plats i åtanke?"

De slutade med att de gick till en liten taverna. Det var mestadels tomt med undantag för några andra kunder. De hade en väldigt trevlig kväll. Tony beställde grillat, Pepper en kycklingsallad och de fick en spagetti till Harry.

Harry frågade vad som skulle hända härnäst. Han tittade ner i knät, och när Pepper och Tony äntligen fick honom att berätta vad som var fel viskade Harry; "Ni är amerikanska, eller hur?"

"Ja," svarade Pepper.

"Så... ni kommer att åka tillbaka till USA, eller hur?" frågade Harry.

"Och du kommer att följa med oss," nämnde Tony vilket fick Harry att märkbart slappna av.

"Jag... Jag bara tänkte att... om jag fortfarande är här... måste jag gå tillbaka till min moster och morbror... och jag tycker bättre om att vara med er. Inte bara pågrund av alla nya saker!" tillade Harry snabbt, "Jag behöver inte nya saker. Jag gillar att vara med er. Ni tvingar mig inte att göra saker och ni skriker inte åt mig, och ni ger mig jättegod mat och fina kläder... jag gillar att vara med er, för jag känner mig trygg... jag vill inte att det ska försvinna."

Pepper log ner mot Harry och plockade sedan upp honom i knät. Han lutade huvudet mot hennes bröst och hon höll honom nära, "Åh sötnos. Du behöver aldrig oroa dig längre. Vi kommer att åka imorgon bitti. Rätt så tidigt. Du behöver aldrig oroa dig för att träffa dem igen, aldrig någonsin."

"Lovar du?" frågade Harry med lite rädsla i rösten.

"Svär," lovade Tony.

Efter den stunden ägnade de nästa timme åt att berätta om USA för Harry. Tony lovade att han skulle ta Harry till massor av platser. Nöjesparker, spelhallar, lekplatser, vattenparker, karnevaler, åka färja ut till Long Island och besöka Frihetsgudinnan.

Det var inte riktigt verkligt för Harry förrän han gick ombord på Tonys privatplan med Tony och Pepper. När planet lyfte och han insåg att han skulle lämna den plats han egentligen inte hade några glada minnen ifrån, förutom de senaste dagarna tillsammans med Tony, Pepper och Happy.

Flygturen var lång men kul. Tony och Pepper berättade mer om USA och platser de skulle besöka. De frågade Harry om allt han ville göra eller få. Det var väldigt lite men Tony fick honom att lova att om något dök upp i hans hjärna någon gång, så var allt han behövde göra var att berätta det för honom och han skulle få det att hända. Harry var lite blyg över det och sade att han inte ville besvära Tony, men efter lite övertalning gick Harry med på det.

Pepper tog fram Harrys schackbräde och alla satte sig för att spela. Harry var riktigt bra och först lät de honom vinna, men efter att Harry förstod vad de gjorde gav han dem något som var tänkt som en gliring, han såg mer söt än tjurig ut, men de lovade att ta honom på allvar. Tony förlorade inte en enda match. Pepper vann ett par gånger och Harry slog henne helt själv tre gånger.

Vid maten, gav Tony Harry några vitamintillskott. Harry åt kyckling den här gången, den här gången åt han också sin sallad och brödbit.

Efter att ha ätit sade Tony försiktigt till Harry att sova. Han insisterade på att han behövde det. Det behövde han verkligen. Harry sov under en stor del av resan dit. Det oroade både Tony och Pepper, men de visste att han behövde vila och att den medicin som läkarna hade gett Harry skulle göra honom sömnig. Ändå kände de sig inte helt säkra förrän Starks personliga läkare skulle se över Harry.

De väckte Harry när de vär påväg att landa. Han torkade sina små ögon i ett försök att ta bort det den sista sömnigheten.

När han tittade ut genom fönstret var hans leende enormt.

Pepper log också, liksom Tony som sa," Välkommen hem Harry."

"Hemma..." sade Harry i förundran.


End file.
